Love grows with wind and time
by thebeagle
Summary: LegolasxOC. Edhelwen is half-elven and live the life as a warrior but stumbles across two unusal friends on their journy to the glittering caves. As the adventure goes, reluctantly growing closer to Legolas. Takes place after the war
1. Chapter 1

Love grows with wind and time

- A story about Legolas and Edhelwen (OC)

Edhelwen patted her small and spotted horse, hiding behind a bush by the forest floor. She was unusual of appearance with dirty-blond, long hair and had the beauty and features of an elf. Despite her misguiding beauty was she only half-elven, stray and on her own. By her human mother, she was brought up in a female environment only being taught the art of horsemanship as child. With her elven blood, she'd always been better and stronger at her doings. The Elven name she was given by her father, whom she was brought to at the age of eleven. In Rivendell, it was never a place where she'd felt as if it was her home. The elves were kind, but never was she really accepted and she eventually gave up in adopting their lifestyle while only to learn by the visitors that came by, a rebellious attempt of distancing herself from the god-like creatures. She found herself being easily deceived by the beauty of those of her own blood, but learned to veil off their beauty with her eyes, for she was exceedingly not as good a learner, and her nature was more of a the man-kind.  
She was fast with her hands and kicks and soon mastered in throwing metallic stars correctly. It was a very unlikely fighting style; the weapons she invented were very unusual. Growing tired of the life, she traveled around middle-earth, home of her mother and where the many exiting legends had been told. Experienced in life, she visited different places only to learn more, and to find adventure. She'd visited the lines of Mordor, where the tales of Frodo and the ring had taken place and encountered the leftovers of orcs. Her very spirit hungered for adventure, though it was hard to find anyone who would travel with a woman who beheld the sword and wore trousers.

Now she stood in the debs of the Fangorn forest, where she had been hunting a few orcs into. But as deep and old the forest was she had lost track of them, and could now hear the sparkles of a fire. The old forest would be an unusual place for travelers, but perhaps her luck was turning and she had found the orcs again.

"Wait here, Mellon en amin (my friend)" she whispered to her loyal horse.

She looked from out the bushes and ran in fast speed through the leafy forest floor. Thanks to her elven blood, she carried herself soundlessly across it. The clearing of the fire came closer before her human side let her trip over something soft but rather big for an animal. She fell down, head first and in the belief of an orc in front of her, she quickly rolled to her legs dragging out a small dagger to hold it at the neck of a… Dwarf? Edhelwen panted because of the adrenalin rush and looked with wide eyes at the dumb-founded dwarf whose eyes were focused on the dagger under his chin. He had a red beard and she could see that he was old and experienced.

"Give me your name dwarf!" she commanded through a pant, her body tense for every single move, while her mind tried to figure out what a dwarf was doing in a forest.

"You might want to give us yours, young maiden" a voice came from behind Edhelwen, in the moment realizing that she had lost.

She glanced around her shoulder to see an arrow pointed directly at her head. Behind the arrow was an elven man, with blond hair and grey eyes. He was one of the better examples of the beauty that belonged to the race, though it was to see in his face that he was agitated. Knowing that she was beaten by the better race, she lowered her dagger, eyes focused on the elf in front of her.

"That was a close one" the dwarf said with his deep rough voice as he walked to the elf's side.

The first question which popped into her mind was, the question of what an elf and a dwarf was doing in this forest, and the question clouded her mind to a degree which caused her not to say anything, while she was stared down by the two unusual friends in front of her.

"My name is… Edhelwen, in the elven tongue, and I had no intensions of starting a fight with anyone else but the orc's I were hunting" she said, very uncomfortable with the arrow still pointed to her head. The elf's eyes were indeed focused and fierce.

"What is a human maiden doing in the Fangorn forest all by herself? This is no place of playing" the elf said.

"I will answer your question if you would remove your bow and arrow away from my head" she hissed. Her temper did not last long in general.

The elf glanced down at his dwarf comrade, is if they could communicate just through eyes. They held their gazes for a moment before he lowered his bow. Edhelwen was naturally quick in her movement and was on her legs so quick that it caused the elf to point his arrow at her again. Edhelwen was getting annoyed by the pointing arrow, and was by the side of his arrow in one stride, the elf now pointing at thin air. Her irritation towards the superior elves shone through her eyes as she spoke

"That's irritating" she said, standing close to the elf and glanced at his beautiful bow.

But she knew that consequences of letting her irritation control her movements. The sharp blade of the dwarf's axe was pointing up at her throat.

"Peace" she said now glancing down at the dwarf. A moment of glaring was shared between the three, but as if there was a countdown everyone stepped one step away while lowering their guards.

"How can we be so scared of a mere woman" the dwarf hummed.

"She's skilled, I do not believe that you are human, perhaps someone cut of the pointing of your elven ears?" the elf asked, eyes focused on Edhelwen.

She folded her arms over her chest, annoyed when she would have to explain what she was once again. But she didn't bother much to do so. Edhelwen choose to lie which she mostly did. She would rather be an excellent human, rather than a bad elf though it often turned out to be hard to convince people.

"I am no elf, I am a human. But I am flattered that you think of me as one of the immortals" she said, wanting to turn around and walk away, though she now was stuck with two curious beings.

"Why is it that your parents gave you the name of an elven then?" the elf asked suspiciously.

"I would rather not reveal my man-kind name" she said impatiently. The conversation was pointless and ridiculous. The elf raised his head a bit as he formed the next question.

"Why would a human girl cover up her name? If I were not to mistaken, your name shows that you are half elven?"

Edhelwen was a bit startled by his quick way of putting puzzles together and did see that he was not to fool.

"… I don't wish for anyone to judge me because of my race and gender, so if you would please let me go" she said, surrendering to the elf and dwarf. She had to move on. They both looked at each other speaking with their eyes once again.

"Why don't you join us young one? We would like to hear more about your kind" the dwarf said and grinned deeply.

Edhelwen lowered her hands, stunned that two strangers invited her in to join. Usually men kept away from a warrior woman like her. She suddenly became very nervous and humble.

"I-eh… I would like that very much" she tripped a bit over her words completely confused by their trusting behavior. Though she noticed the elf gave the dwarf a fierce glance, as if he did not agree in the dwarf's decision.

"Gr-r-reat" the dwarf sang and spun around to walk to the fireplace which was burning perfectly. She was left with the elf, who gave her a dangerous glance before he spun around as well. It was ridden in his face that he did not, like or trust her presence.

She took her fingers to her mouth and whistled highly for her horse to come. It was not far away and came running through the trees. It was small; perhaps it's back was the same high as herself, if not a bit smaller. It was brown, with big white markings around the body and had one blue eye. She had picked the small stallion out from a large crowd of horses, and it was now her very best friend.

She then walked over to the two strangers to warm herself by their fire. The dwarf stopped talking as she sat down.

"What are your names, if I may ask?" she said, again feeling humble because of their hospitality.

"I am Gimli son of Glóin, and that is my dearest friend Legolas, an elf if you have not noticed" he chuckled at his own comment and accomplished to make his friend smile.

Edhelwen realized that she had heard those names before and forgot the humbleness and looked now enthusiastically at the two of them.

"I've heard about you! The fellowship of the ring, you two were in it! This answers all of my questions of why I stumbled across a dwarf and an elf in the middle of the Fangorn forest" she blabbed, excited but quickly realized that the one called Legolas still was an elf, and that it would be too much to honor them that way.

"We merely did what was supposed to be done. Now tell us what a lady like you is doing here. It is not likely that ladies are trained as warriors or hunters" Legolas said. She sighed and scolded a quick and disgusted glance to the elf.

"Many places have I been, many faces I have seen. I … I do not know whether I am more human or elf. But I know that my heart has always longed for adventures" she said and leaned backwards to look at the darkening sky.

"Very unusual" mumbled Gimli.

"Not many half-elven have I known in my life, but those I have known of were of a greater royalty…" Legolas began to ponder. Gimli nodded in agreement.

Edhelwen who had not heard much of the half-elven felt a sudden urge of hearing more about the others. She seated herself more and focused her attention on the green clothed elf.

"Yes, there is Elros Tar-Minyatur and of cause Lord Elrond" Legolas smiled to Gimli, and she could see that they were sharing memories.

"You mustn't forget Eldarion son of Aragorn, he's still young though" Gimli said.

Edhelwen picked up a stick and pocked the ground in thoughts.

"I am always surrounded of people with greater meaning; still my mother was a humble human and my father one of Sindarin elves who traveled to the undying lands" she paused and realized that she was sharing a lot about herself with two strangers.

"It is the things you choose in life, and the people you are surrounded by that makes you great" Legolas said, while looking into the fire.

Edhelwen glared at his side-profile irritated by the fact that he was being so optimistic. In a rush she stood up, for some reason she did not feel very comfortable with the direction the talk had gone.

"Thank you for the talk, I'll go for now" she said and turned around without another glance.

"Are our company not good enough?" the elf asked from behind her.

"No, it is not" she answered coolly. Though they were heroes she was stubborn and to proud to open up to anyone. And by that she swung up on her horse and trotted into the darkness of the trees.

"Pilindiel, I'm satisfied with your company" she whispered to her horse, mentioning its name.

As she rode through the dark night, listening to only the footsteps of her horse, her thoughts lingered around the two heroes for some time. She was not quite sure whether or not she should've stayed. Perhaps they were looking for adventures as well. But she had learned to replace pain with something else. Having talked to the two strangers memories she wished she didn't have begun to swirl in her head. Under the war, she had been in the lands in the south. Perhaps the cruelest place for a woman to be, but it had given the experience she needed as a warrior. She sighed. She had somehow lost her sense of purpose in life, standing alone with no direction. She stopped in a small clearing and jumped off her horse when tears began to press behind the eyelids. That was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She kicked the ground angrily and pulled out a blanket from Pilindiel's saddle and wrapped herself into it and leaned up against one of the old trees. As her thoughts streamed by, she fell into a deep and black sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please comment - it always helps on the writing speed ;)

Thanks for now

Yours Faithfully - TheBeagle


	2. Chapter 2

Love grows with wind and time.

Chapter Two

The stars were high upon the sky when Edhelwen woke up again. The night mist was floating as a thick carpet in the forest and it was rather cold. She blew in her hands to stop the chills and could see that there was some time before the sun would set. Having had enough sleep she stood up and shook of some of the sleep left in her body. Her horse snorted friendly and she clapped the short and soft fur. The warmth he sent out was comforting. She put on the heavy saddle and packed her blanket. The hunger was beginning to take over her stomach since she had not had any food in two days. She choose to ignore her burning throat and jumped up the horse. For two hours she sat in her horse through the endless rows of trees, silence filling her mind and body. The misty air and the deep voices of the forest lingered in the darkness, so silent that the depth of the forest was to feel. But as she quickly glanced at the ground, the elven side of her could see faint trace of orcs. The sun had started to rise, fastly putting her horse into trotting.

Smoothly it carried her in the redness of the sky along the trace of the orc's, silence embracing both human and horse. Soon it was clear for her where the orc's was resting. The rush of adrenalin flashed through her body as the warrior came within her. Complete focused; she crawled undiscovered up in a nearby tree. Like a predator, her eyes rested upon the small gathering of orcs, for they should nevermore live in the forest they betrayed. Out of her pocket she picked a metal star ready to throw it. But in the moment of the orc's end, an arrow pierced the head of one of the orcs. Stopped in her movement, she watched as her prey was shot down by numerous arrows, not a single shot missing. She looked to see the one who had shot her prey, and soon discovered that it was the elf; Legolas and his dwarven friend Gimli.

"You could at least have waited for me" the dwarf growled as they both stepped into the clearing.

"My friend, I can't always adjust myself to your disadvantages" Legolas said with a smile.

Edhelwen crawled smoothly down from the old tree to step into the clearing as well.

"You could at least, not take others target" she hissed looking upon Legolas as if she was more angry than she were.

The two friends looked startled when they saw her, staring at them.

"I did not sense your presence at all" the elf said and looked down at his friend with furrowed eyebrows. Something elves rarely did.

She strode to them but kept a safe distance, irritation getting to her head once again.

"Neither did I, but I've kept track of the orcs for a long time now, only to be beaten by the finish line" she said. Legolas laughed mockingly.

"I am sorry for taking down your prize, but why should an elf and a dwarf take any notice of those who do not like our company?" he said with a smile.

Edhelwen's eyes flickered, when she remembered what she had told them the day before.  
She turned her head to the side to avoid eye contact and looked at the dead orc's.

Legolas stopped smiling, confused by the anti-social woman before him. He could see, from the moment he met her yesterday; in her eyes that she beheld much sadness and sorrow.

Edhelwen counted the numbers of orcs in a second and found that one was missing. In a moment of astonishment her eyes widened and the two persons before her became aware of the same as her. She looked up to meet their gazes and it was clearly written in the elf's eyes that a game was on. Her elven senses became sharper, as she spun around to whistle for her horse, which appeared from within the light of the rising sun, on only seconds. Legolas strode to his horse hidden within the bushes, when Edhelwen jumped to the back of her horse, turning it fast to ride along the fresh tracks of the one orc that was gone. She leaned forward, her horse racing as fast as it could in between the trees. Focused on her goal did she not notice the white horse that came to her side, an elf and a dwarf at is back.

"The agility of your horse cannot compete with mine, I suggest that you surrender before it will fall over its own feet" she said in the battle of the race. The elf laughed playfully, as if he was not taken her seriously.

"My horse has been with me in many battles. You would get your head cut off just by the lesser size of your horse" he grinned.

"Keep your eyes on the things before you, you teasing elf" the dwarf commented.

From Edhelwens point of view did he not look very comfortable on the back of the horse, it was actually her first encounter with a dwarf. Competitive as she was, she pressed her leg against the side of her horse to race closer to the white horse. She pushed the elf on its back, while trying to focus on the path before her. Unexpected the elf swooshed unnaturally to the other side of the horse, but was soon visible again when he swung himself up from under the neck of the horse, planting a food right in Edhelwels side, taking her place on the horse gracefully. She rolled on the forest floor until she hit a tree with thud. Sullenly she rubbed her head with leafs sticking out from her long hair, but not before her mouth curled up in a smile when her horse came to an abruptly stop and began to jump around to get the new rider off. Not many could ride her horse without a fight, and for sure it did not like Legolas. He was thrown off when a branch hit the top of his head, landing on his back on the leafy floor. But Edhelwen was too slow to react when a rotten scent poisoned her nose and she was grabbed by a stinking hand, covering her mouth. A rusty knife was held to her throat as she was dragged around the tree. The first thing that came to her mind was an orc, and the next was how to get away from the knife pointing at her throat. Her stomach turned when the rotten breath of the orc hit her face, and she felt the cold ground under her as time slowed down. One breath out, time was going by, fear was filling her eyes. A breath of wind swooshed over her head so fast that she did not see that it was an arrow that had pierced the head of the orc as the hand covering her mouth fell dead to the ground.

"Looks like I win" Legolas stepped out from a tree, while the dwarf came rushing from behind a bush. She let out a quivering breath as she looked at elf, who smiled to her in his victory.

"Legolas! You impulsive, childish elf, don't you dare leaving me alone on a horse again!" the dwarf shouted with his axe raised high. The elf responded by laughing while Edhelwen rushed away from the rotten orc tumbling to her feet as she looked at the arrow in horror.

"That was dangerous! You would've hit me with that arrow if only you had lowered it an inch!" she shouted as well as the dwarf had done. The elf's smile disappeared, replaced with a slight frown.

"I would never shoot a woman in the head" he protested.

"True, Legolas never miss" the dwarf defended. Edhelwen looked into the ground, sullen as she was she mumbled in defeat

"I would expect nothing else from your kindred" she stepped on the dead orc and pulled the arrow harshly out of the head which caused the dwarf and elf to upper their guards a bit.

"I cannot deny my nature" Legolas said seeing that something in her blocked the elven kind out. She scanned his arrow with her eyes and sighed heavily as her horse came walking towards them.

"I suppose that you won. I shall retreat to other areas of this forest to find food" she said in the bitterness of surrendering. The dwarf moved uncomfortably as a deep dissatisfied sounds escaped his mouth.

"What, don't tell me that you eat orc's?!" he yelled, looking disgusted. Edhelwen cocked an eyebrow in disgust.

"No no! I simply steal whatever eatable thing they have" she said and dropped the arrow with a thud. The dwarf cussed under his breath

"That is lowly woman! We have plenty of food, right Legolas? Why don't you join us?" the dwarf seemed enthusiastic. The elf however did not look very pleased, ironically that dwarfs usually was very judgmental.

"You forget my friend, that our presence is not good enough for the woman" he said sharing a glance with his comrade.

"That is how women is Legolas, nothing is good enough" the dwarf hummed with a smile on his face.

Edhelwen looked at the dissatisfied expression Legolas had, and was amused by how wrong it looked when his perfect elven measures were disturbed. She could in that moment see that he was experienced and had a lifetime behind him. Stubborn as she was though, she wouldn't allow the elf to get it his way.

"I usually don't hang around strangers. But I will make an exception, thank you. Tell me where you are heading?" she said and patted her horse as it came to her side. The elf stepped forward, his expression now serious.

"We head for adventures, sight is set upon the Glittering Caves"…

Soon enough Edhelwen was riding side by side with the elf and dwarf, slowly amused by their joyfull spirits and experienced minds. For what she knew, was that the two before her eyes were much older than she. She closed her eyes when she listened to Legolas fair voice when he hummed a peaceful melody. Childhood memories flashed as faint memories in Edhelwen's mind, knowing the melody in which he was singing. The floating tone of his voice made even the harsh dwarf silence and dreamy.

"I must say that it comes to your advantage, that your horse is so fond of you, Edhelwen" Legolas stopped his lullaby sudden, and spoke to her. For a moment she was blinded by the blending life of his eyes but veiled it quickly away from her heart.

"I must say, that a smile appeared upon my face when I saw you thrown off" she said with a slight smile. Her nature was usually joyful, but only to those she knew well.

"Tell me, what is the name of your stallion?" asked Gimli bored

"Pilindiel" her horse snorted by the mentioning of its name. Legolas eyes widened a bit.

"The meaning of the name does not fit the owner of the horse. Perhaps the horse is an arrow, but you, Edhelwen are not a bow" said Legolas.

"I did never learn the art of archery. If archer shoots just for fun he has all his skill. If he shoots for score his hands tremble and his breath is uneasy" she quoted her mother, only to prove why she had not learned.

"That is the tale of a man, but I do not like to speak highly of my own kindred" said Legolas.

"There's no need to, I grew up with your kindred" answered Edhelwen sullenly.

Thereafter did Legolas and Edhelwen not speak together, both stubborn. But it did not hinder Gimli to tell joyfully about his home in mines of dwarfs. As the day passed by, Edhelwen grew more fond of the; yet sometimes negative dwarf. Much did he have to say about his journeys and life. When the sun was set, and the forest now dark, only lit by the stars and moon, Gimli decided to stop, for he was tired of sitting on the back of a horse.

Edhelwen took of her horses' equipment to let it grass of the forest-floor. To her wondering, had Leglas not spoken one word to her, also while he was making the fire. She sat down to watch as the flames took a grip of the wood. Her eyes glad to the elf's side profile as while the dwarf was laying up against a small piece of wood already in deep slumber. Legolas was still and thoughtful

"Do my staring upon the fire, fascinate you?" Legoas asked as he discovered Edhelwen's gaze upon him. The elven prince was not used to be treated the way she treated him, only now when she was looking at him with her green eyes. She looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Elves do not fascinate me anymore unfortunately" she snapped back. Legolas moved his gaze to hers, with a serious expression, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"I do pity you. I can see the sorrow that is in your heart. Do tell me why my kindred have to suffer because of your sorrow?" asked Legolas, now tired of her insults.

Edhelwen's heart began to beat faster, startled in the moment as he read her like an open book. She removed her gaze once again.

"… My father took me away when I was only eleven of years. In Rivendell I lived as one of the immortals, but my spirit was not happy. I would rather be a better woman, then a bad elf. But it took me twice as long, I got twice as much hurt when I tried to live up to the expectations. Now my father does not live here anymore, and my mother is dead of age" explained she.

"You envy the ones you grew up with. But why should I be judged upon those you lived with?" asked Legolas, now with an understand frown upon his face. Edhelwen did not like to talk about such things. But something in the eyes of the elf made her think and consider. She knew that he shouldn't be judged. But she was not close enough to know either.

"Tell me something I can teach you, and I shall take my judgment back" said Edhelwen. Capricious as she was, she knew that there was nothing she could teach an elf, and that in her heart she could never be fond of an elf, though the blood was flowing in her.

Legolas went silent as he cocked an eyebrow. He turned his face towards the fire, his eyes going into deep thoughts again. His long and slender hand brushed once over his eyes. Edhelwen's mouth curled up in a smirk as she could come up with nothing either. There was nothing she could teach an elf, especially not a hero as him.

"Your horse you could teach me to master?" Legolas smiled at his idea and looked upon Edhelwen to see her reaction.

"My horse?! That would completely defy the purpose of Pilindiel not carrying any other being. No man deserves to be carried by him" said she, agitated by the dumbest suggestion she had heard in a long time.

"But I am no man" the elf looked confused as if he it was the most natural suggestion to come with. Edhelwen was left speechless and brushed her fair hair backwards in frustration. For a moment she thought it through, in the moment to stubborn to change her whole view on elf's. If so he would be the first elf she would be able to accept, and there was no such chance.

"I will, if you teach me the art of archery. I often find myself running out of throwing-stars, taking that I am the only one who use them" she now smirked, knowing that the elf would not agree of giving away his knowledge.

But to mortification, Legolas just chuckled slightly while his mouth curled up in a superior smirk.

"We have a deal" said he and pocked the fire with a stick. Edhelwen was left in her own pouting.

Half-elven as she was she did not need much sleep, but did not sleep as the way of elves. The blanket she had pulled was she wrapped safely into, as she tried to fall asleep in front of the glittering fire. Several times she found herself staring upon Legolas who was now leaning up against one of the ancient trees, eyes open and dreamy as the elves did. She wondered if he had ever slept before, when it was something the elves did not long for.  
She lay in the night, not able to sleep in the presence of the strange elf. Only the sounds of the forest were to hear and the blowing wind swooshing in the trees like moonlight silk…

* * *

That's it for today :) I'll soon update


End file.
